halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies (EZ1239)
“We the people of the Unified Earth Government are capable of rebuilding our colonies with the help of the Sangheili, other members of the Orion Federation and the Galactic Republic, not the Confederate Empire and their Insurrectionist allies, who I think are a direct threat to our security, our liberty, and our freedom." “The UNSC Infinity has found the Master Chief, I have order the crew of our pride n' joy to bring our hero home, and they'll succeed in doing the job.” Ruth Charet's second inaugural speech to all UEG citizens after being reelected for her second term, circa May 12th, 2557. The Unified Earth Government (abbreviated as UEG) is the central government of humanity. Formed on 3/8/2170 now known as Founding Day. Including humanity's home-world of Earth, the UEG has a number of 920 human worlds in their colonial empire. Background The UEG is a Federal Presidential Republic. History Formation The Birth of the Slip-space drive Interstellar Era The Insurrection Human-Covenant War Post HC War The Insurrection Continues The Human-Promethean War The Venezian War By the time the war with Covenant was over, a number of it's colonies joined the United Nationalist Front a Neo-Fascist Rebel Movement that supported the ideals of six hundred and twelve year long dead Third Reich. Economy Political Parties Federal Party Democratic Party Republican Party Capital Cities of Earth and her Colonies Earth: New York City-18,890,456,237 Luna: Crisium City-89,567 Mars: New Manila-7,342,180,750 Jovian Moons: Jovian City-23,990,083 Titan: Titan City-44,868,343 Reach: New Charlotte-17,405,238,120 Government Branches United Nations Space Command (UNSC) United Earth Colonial Administration (UECA) United Earth Colonial Military Administration (UECMA) United Nations (UN) Nations on Earth United Republic of North America (URNA) The URNA was formed on December 30th, 2016 with the Treaty of Chicago between the countries of North and Central America, including the recently formed United Provinces of Canada (UPC), the 774 year old United States of America (USA), the United Mexican Republic (UMR or also known as United Mexican States), the United Republic of Panama (URP), and many other North and Central American nations. It was one of the founding members and world superpowers of the Unified Earth Government and still has a seat in the UN and the UEG Terran Nation Council. United South American Alliance (USAA) The USAA was formed during the Third World War and fought beside the UN, the alliance was formed by the signing of the Treaty of Rio de Janeiro between various South American countries including United Republic of Brazil (URB), the Unified Argentinean Republic (UAR), the United Republic of Peru (URP), United Republic of Chile, and the other South American nations. It was one of the world superpowers that founded the UEG. United Republic of the Pacific Ocean (URPO) United Alliance of Asian Republics (UAAR) United Republic of Europe (URE) United Federation of Africa (UFA) United Alliance of Islamic Republics (UAIR) United Alliance of Middle Eastern Republics (UAMER) UEG member colonies (920 colonies) Sol System The Sol System is humanity home system and consists of the following planets: Earth: Earth is humanity's home world and the UEG Capital, the planet is also the UNSC's #1 fortress world. **Earth (United Republic of Earth and Luna) ***Luna (United Republic of Earth and Luna) **Mars (United Republic of Mars) ***Phobos (prison colony) ***Deimos (prison colony) **Jovian Moons (United Federation of the Jovian Moons) **Titan (United Republic of Titan) UEG Inner Colonies (around to 512 colonies) Sol Sector *Epsilon Eridani system **Reach (United Republic of Reach) **Tribute (United Republic of Tribute) **Beta Gabriel (United Republic of Beta Gabriel) **Circumstance (United Republic of Circumstance) **Tantalus (United Republic of Tantalus) **Epsilon Eridani IV (United Republic of Epsilon Eridani IV) *Cygnus System **Cygnus (United Republic of Cygnus and the Trio moons) ***Trio Moons **New Jerusalem (United Republic of New Jerusalem) ***Cygnus Moons *Sigma Octancus System **Sigma Octancus IV (United Republic of Sima Octancus IV) **New Earth (United Republic of New Earth and Luna) ***New Luna *Hope System **Hope (United Republic of Hope and Hades) ***Hades Minister Sector *Minister System **Minister (United Republic of Minister) Miridem Sector *Miridem System **Miridem ***Miri **New Devon ***New Devon Moons *Alpha Taurius System **Alpha Taurius II ***The A. Taurius II Moons *Atlas System **Atlas ***The Atlas Moons Venezia Sector *Venezia System **Venezia ***The Venezian Moons *Chi Rho System **Chi Rho ***The Chi Moons UEG Outer Colonies (around to 408 colonies) New Miridem Sector *New Miridem System **New Miridem (United Republic of New Miridem and Her Moons) ***The New Miridem Moons **New Mars (United Republic of New Mars and her Two Moons) ***New Phobos ***New Deimos **New Reach (United Republic of New Reach) **New Venus (United Republic of New Venus and New Vena) ***New Vena *Taradia System *New Tarawa System *Far Isle System *Jericho VII System Eridanus Sector *Eridanus System **Eridanus II ***Eheild **Eridanus Secundus *Mamore System **Mamore *New Commoner System *New Eridanus System **New Eridanus ***New Eheild *New Far Isle System *New Prussia System Epsilon Taurius Sector *Epsilon Taurius System Gamma Taurius Sector *Gamma Taurius System *Circinius System **Circinius IV *Chi Ceti System **Chi Ceti *Bliss System **Bliss *Green Hills System *Epsilon Indi System **Harvest *Epsilon Iota System **New Harvest Trivia *The UEG government is a federal republic. *Mid-Western city of Sioux Falls, SD being a mega city comes from the author being from the city. *UECA/UECMA is the replacement for the CAA/CMA. *The UN still exists and runs all governments on Earth. Category:EpicZealot1239 Category:Galactic Superpowers